Sacred Temple of Benores' Sin
Location: (Relative distance from known locations, such as Perplexing Pool) It is located deep within Natuan and is the only temple within Natuan. The way to get to it is difficult and not many can actually get to it unless they know which direction to take in each time that they enter a new room. Climate: (Obvious) It is an ominous place filled with countless of traps that cannot be seen by the naked eye. It is well lit despite there being no light source. There is a ball that looks like a mini-sun in the exact middle of the entrance hall floating in a space that would be equidistant to all sides. There are spikes of ice around on every surface but still someone could navigate through the entrance hall pretty easily if they know where the traps are. Electricity is wild here. Water (in the form of droplets) is floating in the middle of the air and there is a pool of water from the ceiling that won't come down even with gravity pulling on it. The earth element is also represented in the hall with the piles of dirt along the ceiling by the pool of water and some grains of dirt along the floor. The mini-sun is a source of fire and light. There are corners in the room that are covered in darkness and odd sounds come from those corners. The rest of the temple is not so chaotic but there are many, many traps that change depending on the being who enters making it extremely difficult for any being who comes in there. Ruler/Ruling Party: (Like how Gear's tower would've be ruled by Gear.) Soma (if any at all). Terrain effects: (For example: Perplexing Pool's water-covered areas might affect water, fire, and electric attacks.) The entrance hall is quite chaotic as it supports all elements. All elements are equal here and so no element is weak or strong against another. There is also the problem with the temperature. It goes from being extremely hot to extremely cold (all in two seconds). Landmarks: (The obvious, as well as its effects on stuff that matters.) The Central Tower (within the central tower lies an axe that is infused with Lord Malice's demonic energy). Stairway to Sanctuary Stairway to Namaos Other notes: (Obvious) I had this place in mind when I created Natuan (I based Natuan loosely off of the Tombs of Autuan from the Wizard of Earthsea Series). It was built around an Unnamed Axe to stop any demon from claiming it. I added a few themes that have to do with chases and battles due to that the guardian is that sort of extra boss who won't go down easily and takes a lot of attacks just to bring the guardian down. Themes: Entrance Hall Theme: Tundaria Tower - Golden Sun: The Lost Age Outer Circle of The Temple's Theme: Mars Lighthouse - Golden Sun: The Lost Age Inner Circle of the Temple's Theme: X-Naut Fortress - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Innermost Circle of the Temple's Theme: Garibaldi Temple - Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Stairway to Namaos's Theme: Dracula's Castle - Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Stairway to Sanctuary's Theme: Overworld Realm - Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Central Tower's Theme: Eneomaos Machine Tower - Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Soma's Chamber (half-way up the Central Tower)'s Theme: Prox - Golden Sun: The Lost Age Imprisoned Axe Room's Theme: Abandoned Castle - Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Fighting Against the Guardian's of an Unnamed Axe within the chamber: Young Nobleman of Madness Guardian's Theme: Wrath of a Dark God - The-Insane-Mind Escaping from the Guardian with the Unnamed Axe: Denkousekka - Naruto Shippuden Category:Areas